The Devil and the White Rose - Wade Walker & Charlotte
by AlyssaBenett
Summary: Charlotte is a innocent girl obsessed with religion ; Wade Walker "Cry-Baby" is a rebel boy. She's pure like a white rose, he's bad like a devil. There's a intense attraction underneath hatred.
1. Massachusetts

The Devil and the White Rose

I hate Mrs. Flax. In official terms, Mrs. Flax is my mother, however I can't stand her.

My mother has had affairs with too many men... I can't calculate now with how many men she has been, but I can say that they were too many. The last affair of my mother was with her employer; he was a married man. She decided to break up with him when she learnt he was married.

Mrs. Flax was furious. She was hesitating. She didn't knew practically where to escape so she took a map and closed her eyes. She pointed with her finger any place, this time we were going to live in Massachusetts.

" It's near a convent. Perfect.", she said amused.

I'm tired of moving to different towns every time. I look at her angry, it seems that she finds it entertaining. I only hope that this time my little sister Kate and I could stay in a place a longer time.

I saw my father for first time when I was 2 years old, I only have a photo of his shoes and a pair of boots that I always wear to remember him. My biggest desire is to know my father. I want to ask him how is his life and why he left.

I'm nervous. I'm going to live in a new place and to study in a new high school with new classmates. It is difficult for me to feel adapted to something.

I like Massachusetts, it's a small town very serene and quiet . Religion is interesting for me these days, it is what attracts my attention.

Catholic nuns are agreeable. They gave me a book called "Lives of Saints". It is illustrated with good pictures.

I like praying. When Mrs. Flax sees me praying, she looks at me. I notice she's thinking "you're a weirdo, Charlotte"

" Charlotte, we're Jewish ", she says. I don't care about her opinion. I am free to believe in what I want. I think that the Catholic Religion is my new hobby.

...

I haven't made a lot of friends in the Massachusetts high school. Maybe people think I'm strange because they've seen I wear black clothes and a cross necklace.

Two girls that are joined in a Chess club approached. One of them said me 'hello my name is Sarah'. She wore glasses and it seemed to be very intelligent and friendly. She invited me to join to the Chess Club.

" Hello Sarah, my name is Charlotte. Thanks for your invitation, but I can't play chess. I'm not good playing it ", I said.

" Charlotte, don't worry about it. You'll learn fast, I can teach you how to play. Playing chess is to make strategies. If you change your mind, you'll be welcome in our club"

" Well, goodbye, Sarah". I waved my hand to say goodbye to her.

" Goodbye, Charlotte. It's nice to meet you "

I walked fast to take the bus, but suddenly I fell down.

" So, you're Charlotte Flax. The weird girl that everyone is talking about ", said a tall black-haired boy . He wore a leather jacket and jeans.

He was talking with a malicious smile. I filled with hatred toward him immediately.

" Who are you?", I answered him when I stood up.

"Who are you?", he mocked "I don't have to tell you who I am, saint girl. God didn't help you when I tripped you."

" God says that we have to forgive people who harm you, I will forget what you have done to me. I know you want to be the center of attention wearing that leather jacket and smoking that cigarette ", I said him.

" I wasn't wrong when I called you saint. Your name should me Charlotte Saint. This is boring. Char, kick me and insult me, do it!"

" I'm not looking for a fight. I have to go now or I'll be late to take the bus ", I told him.

" Wait, Char!", he shouted "Will you become a nun? I think you'll be a perfect nun."

I turned and I gazed him with anger.

" What happen to you? Can you respect other people's beliefs? I haven't criticize your look or your attitude and you think that you have the right to do it."

" What do you think about Wade Walker?", he asked me.

" Is Wade Walker the arrogant boy who is against religion? Is Wade Walker who tripped me with the intention of causing me miss the bus? ", I pointed.

" Yes, I am that boy, but people know me with other name. People call me 'Crybaby' ."

" I don't want to continue this conversation, Mr. Walker. I don't want to argue with the devil ", I concluded.

I ran without stopping my legs. The bus was leaving and I shouted.

"Hold on, please!", I pleaded.

I saw Wade Walker "Crybaby" laughing in the distance. When I entered the bus, he was riding his motorbike.


	2. The Chess Club

**Chapter 2: The Chess Club**

I accepted to join the Chess Club, to have friends. Sarah and Nicole told me that they were also nervous when they came the first time to Massachusetts high school.

I sat with my new friends at lunch. Wade Walker was there staring at me. I looked at him and he smiled, then he slowly looked away.

I felt uncomfortable when he looked at me. His eyes were intense and dark. Why did he smile at me? He was a jerk. He called me nun, just because I read the Bible.

I drank a sip of orange juice and I continued a long conversation about chess movements.

"Who is she?", Mona Hatchet-Face asked. She was facially disfigured and blonde.

"She is the new girl. She is in the Chess Club. We are the Drapes, we are the opposite of what is she", Cry-Baby answered her.

" I'm not stupid, Cry-Baby. She is the dangerous one, worse than the squares. Mr and Mrs Hackett are like the new girl. You know, Milton's religious parents" Hatchet-Face said and looked at the vegetable soup with a sad expression. " I hate vegetables. This is not a good lunch", she complained.

" I have seen her angry. It was awesome", Cry-Baby smiled and looked at me.

" She is like a tornado, she will destroy you in one second, she is the Goody-two-shoes, so be careful and stay away from her" Mona Hatchet-Face advised.

" She won't destroy me, I don't think so. Do you want some rice? I have. Eat my lunch, I'm not hungry" Wade Walker said and then he left.

" You were looking at the drapes, weren't you? They are the rockabilly group of this high school", Sarah noticed.

" Yes... well... I was curious. They wear leather jackets" , I just said.

" I have heard that they're a group of delinquents", Nicole commented.

He was bad. I intuited that immediately the first time I saw him. However, I couldn't take my eyes off him, I couldn't feel indifference.

" Is that true? How do you know that they are...delinquents?", I asked.

" Malnorowski 's parents sell cigarettes to students", Nicole responded me.

" Really?" , I said with a surprised tone.

" Yes, Charlotte. Mona Malnorowski is the blonde facially disfigured girl with leather jacket" , Nicole said. I looked at Mona, her face was scary.

" Walker is the leader of the group. People call him Cry-Baby because he has the ability to shed a single tear. I have heard that he sings", Sarah added.

" I have to pick up my books from the locker. I talk with you later", I said them.

" We'll see you in class", Sarah told me.

...

Wade Walker was outside smoking a cigarette.

" Singing is the only positive thing that you do. You sing, don't you?", I teased him.

He turned and laughed.

" Who told you I did?", he inquired.

" Rumors fly ", I just said.

He laughed.

" You're in the Chess Club. I saw you" , Walker said.

" So you admit that you watch me", I said, laughing. I took the cigarette from his mouth and I trampled it. He looked at me with his eyes wide open.

" What will you do? Cry? ", I mocked.

He shed a tear and then gave me that malicious smile.

" Well done, Char. You are not boring, after all", he said me.

I left with a smile in my face and he followed me.

" I have to pick up my books, so don't try to calm me nun again"

" I won't ", he said, laughing.

I opened the locker. I picked up my books. He smelled my hair. My breath became faster when I felt he was near to me. I stood still.

" I-I must go now because I am already late for my class_" _I stuttered when he kissed my hair. He tempted me or tested me. He saw how difficult I was.

He left me and I started to breathe again. I ran fast and I entered in class.


End file.
